The present disclosure relates generally to a lip implant, and more particularly to a lip implant, which may be used for lip augmentation or enhancement.
Within the field of Plastic Surgery, soft tissue augmentation has long been in popular demand by people wishing to enhance their physical appearance. More recently, lip augmentation, i.e. increasing the fullness of the lips, has become a viable entity.
Currently, there are a variety of materials and methods used for lip augmentation. Some of the current techniques provide for temporary lip augmentation via injection of various materials into the lip such as fat, collagen, hyaluronic acid, and particulated dermis or fascia. One of the disadvantages of such temporary techniques is the need for the patient to periodically undergo additional procedures to maintain the lip fullness.
Other techniques, such as liquid silicone injections, provide a more permanent lip augmentation. However, liquid silicone injections may be complicated by skin ulceration, long-term nodularity and granuloma formation, and chronic cellulitis. Furthermore, it is inherently difficult to remove liquid silicone from the lips should a problem arise or should the patient desire removal. That is, reversibility is difficult or impossible.
Another permanent lip augmentation technique is the implantation of expanded polytetraflouroethylene (PTFE) such as Gore-Tex® strips or tubular forms of PTFE such as Softform® and Ultrasoft™. Expanded PTFE utilizes the concept of tissue ingrowth into the porous wall of the implant. While beneficial in some areas of the body, implantation of such material into the lips can be complicated by tissue adherence to the implant. Tissue ingrowth may result in restriction of lip excursion and result in an abnormal appearance during facial expression. Furthermore, fluid may accumulate inside the tubular forms of PTFE, thereby resulting in an unacceptable incidence of postoperative surgical infection and subsequent loss of implant.
Therefore, what is needed is a lip implant that eliminates, or at least significantly reduces, the above-described complications. Moreover, instrumentation and a method for insertion of this new lip implant are needed. Finally, a method that is easily reversible is needed.